


Chubby Dumpling

by Finduilas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chubby Dumpling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurities, Interviews, M/M, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: Chris meets Sebastian in the green room after the "Chubby Dumpling" interview.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Chubby Dumpling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пухлый пирожок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335094) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar)



> I asked for prompts and Gemma on Twitter gave me: “How about some sort of established relationship stuff, maybe set during/after a convention? I’ll even let you go fluffy ;)” for Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan. 
> 
> My mind went to this Chubby Dumpling interview (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q_sHpsfbEo), which you should probably watch before reading this ficlet for it to make sense. (You should watch it anyway because it is the best thing ever!) (Turn on the subtitles, because some bits are hard to understand without) 
> 
> About halfway through writing I realized that this is actually during a press junket and not at all during a convention, so uhm… oops? Sorry Gems! I kinda missed the ball on that one. But it is established Seb/Chris, a little bit of angst, and a happy ending, of course. 
> 
> (After posting it on Tumblr a while back, I now had it Beta'd, by Gemma. Thank you!)

“You’ve been hiding things from me.” 

Sebastian swings around with a start, seeing Chris close the door of the otherwise empty green room behind him. Even though Sebastian _ knows  _ he hasn’t been hiding a single thing from Chris, he unwillingly has a quick jab of panic go through him as the fleeting thought of ‘ _ did I mess things up? _ ’ passes through his head. Despite the fact that things are going great between him and Chris, he still can’t help but wonder how on earth someone like Chris would want to be with him. It’s something he needs to work on, he knows, but it’s easier said than done. 

“What?” Sebastian asks, Chris’ blinding smile clueing him in on the fact that things are, in fact, still fine between them. 

“Chubby Dumpling!” Chris cries out in delight, hands thrown out in front of him as he steps closer to Sebastian. “How did I not know this, Seb?  _ Chubby Dumpling _ ! This is  _ gold _ !” 

Sebastian groans, but with no real heat behind it. From the second he saw Chris’ reaction during the interview, he knew this wouldn’t go away any time soon. Chris couldn’t shut up about it during the entire thing. 

“My Chubby Dumpling,” Chris says - almost sings - gleefully, throwing his arms around Sebastian and pulling him close. 

“I desperately need to find you some embarrassing nicknames as well,” Sebastian mutters under his breath, but he can’t help but lean into Chris’ embrace. 

“I think they called me Kiwi Fruit at some point,” Chris muses, pressing his nose into the skin under Sebastian’s ear, then drops a kiss there. Sebastian can’t help but glance over at the door. They really shouldn’t be so obvious, someone could walk in at any time, but he can’t bring himself to disentangle himself from Chris’ touch just yet. 

“That’s not embarrassing,” Sebastian huffs, closing his eyes for a second as he allows himself to savor the moment, his arms holding Chris tight. “It’s not like they call you Fat Kiwi or anything.” There’s a bite to Sebastian’s voice that escapes him without permission, and he’s sure nobody else would have picked up on it, if it wasn’t for the fact that Chris knows him so well. 

“Wait, what?” Chris says, pulling back so he’s able to look at Sebastian’s face with a frown. “Seb. You know that’s a joke, right?” 

Sebastian rolls his eyes, exaggerated. “Yeah, yeah…” He lets his hand slide over Chris’ back, giving his side a squeeze before letting go. “I know,” he says, aiming for nonchalant, “We should probably get something to drink before the next interview…” He’s already reaching for the table with drinks when Chris grabs him by the wrist. 

“No, wait, you’re not doing that,” Chris says, shaking his head. 

“Getting a drink?” Sebastian raises his eyebrows at him, even though he knows that’s not what Chris means.

“Look, I don’t know where the dumpling thing came from,” Chris says, ignoring Sebastian’s question, “It’s probably just because it sounds cute or something, because it really fucking does.” Sebastian can’t help but smile a little. “But you  _ have _ to know that it is in no way a comment on how you look. If anything, it’d be like calling a tall guy Shorty or  _ Thor _ baldy!” 

“I know, they explained it once,” Sebastian says, knowing that he’s letting his insecurities ruin something that is actually meant to be really sweet, “It’s actually Baozi, which is like… steamed buns or something, and it sounds like Bas, and… It’s not...” He trails off, ducking his head. He feels stupid all of a sudden. It’s just that he finds it ridiculously difficult to be pleased with the way he looks, despite the fact that he knows that he’s actually extremely fit. 

“And yet somehow you’ve put it in your head that it’s somehow negative,” Chris says, his voice soft and understanding, like he gets just the way Sebastian’s brain works. 

Sebastian takes a deep breath, looking back at Chris. “And that’s the kind of thing you’ve gotten yourself into when you started dating me.” He means for it to sound like a joke, but fails just a bit. 

“Right, ‘cause I’m a total stranger to insecurities and anxiety,” Chris all but rolls his eyes, tugging Sebastian closer with the hand he still has wrapped around his wrist. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” 

Sebastian lets out a sigh, tilting his forehead to rest against Chris’. He still doesn’t know how he managed to get so lucky as to find someone like Chris. Someone who understands him, and doesn’t mock him for his flaws. Someone who makes him laugh, makes him feel excited, makes him feel like he belongs. 

“When I hear Chubby Dumpling, I think of something cute and adorable and sweet and comforting, and all those things fit you,” Chris says softly, “Which is why it was the best thing I’d heard all day.” 

“You’re easily amused,” Sebastian jokes gently, but he hears the words that Chris is saying and he’s stowing them away in his brain to recall whenever he feels insecure again. 

“Whatever,” Chris says, a smile spreading across his face. “If you don’t like it though, I’ll never call you that again, no matter how cute it sounds to me. What was the other one? The number?” 

“Three eight four,” Sebastian says quickly, but he’s already shaking his head, “But no, go ahead. I think I’m coming around again on Chubby Dumpling.” 

“Yeah?” Chris asks, bringing his hand up to cup Sebastian’s face. “Because you’re  _ my _ Chubby Dumpling?” 

“You know it,” Sebastian says, leaning in to press his lips against Chris’. The feeling of Chris’ kiss never fails to light a fire in the pit of Sebastian’s belly. 

They break away too soon, aware that they shouldn’t be taking this many risks if they don’t want to be found out. Sebastian reluctantly steps away from Chris, reaching for the table to grab two bottles of water. 

“You know,” Sebastian says, handing Chris one of the bottles, “When she talked about the joke about us two - ” 

“ _ Oh my God _ ,” Chris calls out, like he knows exactly what Sebastian is thinking. 

“If we knew it?” Sebastian goes on, shaking his head, “That was  _ not _ where I thought it was going.” 

“I know!” Chris says, his eyes wide, “I was bracing myself, man.” Sebastian can’t help but laugh. “Thank God you’re such a lost puppy,” Chris laughs, and the way his entire body laughs along with him just proves Sebastian’s next point. 

“Luckily you found me, Mister Sunshine.” 

***

Fin


End file.
